Stay?
by BlackIsLifeRedIsDeadly
Summary: OutlawQueen Oneshot: Regina's watches as her happy ending walks away from her forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer. I own nothing but the feels._

"Come with me" he pleaded and for a moment all Regina wanted was say to yes, of course she would go with him. She was prepared to follow him to the ends of the world. She wanted to beg him to stay. But instead she settled with "I can't leave Henry. I couldn't go through not having him with me again and I couldn't ask him to leave Emma."

Robin could hear the pain in her voice at the uncertainty that someone would ever choose her above anyone else, he wanted to reassure that she was loved and that he would always pick her. But he was leaving her again. He was picking Marian instead of the incredible woman who stood broken in front of him.

He said her name in that all too familiar way in which lovers do, but Regina couldn't meet his gaze. Afraid of what she might say if she did. Robin was determined to look at her, really look at her even if for the last time.

"Regina... Look at me." when she shook her head he grabbed her face fully in both his hands and tipped her head up to look at her and wiped away a few tears she let escape "I. Love. You." her lips tightened in an almost grin at the words "You must know that. I love you more than anything. I will be back for you."

Before her legs could betray her Regina threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck as she let out a few quiet sobs. "I love you." Robin tightened his grip around her when she uttered the words. They were so quiet, like she was afraid something terrible would happen if she said them out loud, but Robin heard her as clearly as he could feel her breath on his neck.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until the very last moment before Robin and his family had to leave. They parted with the most chaste kiss they ever shared and Regina watched as Robin picked Roland off the ground and led his family across the town line as the little boy waved sadly at her.

Regina's happy ending was walking away from her once again and Robin took all of her hope of a second chance with him.

~ A year later ~

Emma was trying her hardest to suppress her laughter as Regina sent her one of her death glares from across the booth, and as Granny made her way over with their orders she couldn't help but smile "You should consider leaving a few spare outfits here." Regina tried to glare at the old woman too but the soft smile on her face took away all its meaning. She stood up from the booth and walked around to where Emma was sitting with Hook's arm around her.

"Since you seem to find baby vomit so incredibly funny you can hold Raven as I go clean up" her voice not sounding as harsh as she'd intended. Henry sneered quietly from his corner as Emma took the little girl from Regina's arms without hesitation "That's the third time she's thrown up on her today." Henry informed them once Regina left and Emma couldn't stop her laughter as she looked into the big blue eyes and the deep dimples on Raven's soft face.

The trio was wrapped up in conversation when the door of the diner sprung open and everything went quiet.

Robin, having spotted them immediately made his way over. "Emma, Hook. Congratulations" he said as he saw the baby wrapped up in Emma's arms. Before any of them could protest Regina emerged from the back, "Raven I do hope you've avenged your mother against Miss Swan's mockery" she said, still looking down as she tried to compose her red dress. When her eyes finally locked with Robin, her name left his lips in the softest of whispers as he looked between his true love and the baby who he was now certain was his.

"Robin" was all Regina could manage to say as tears started flowing down her cheeks and a head of curls crashed into her as Roland wrapped himself around her legs.

_AN. This is my first attempt at fanfiction so I thought I'd start small with just a OneShot but if there's any interest them I may carry on with it. _

_V_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer. I still only own the feels. _

"Gina. Why are you crying?" Regina finally acknowledged Rolands presence around her legs as he she looked into his worried eyes, crouching down to his eye level "They're happy tears honey." she told him as she hugged him tightly "I'm really happy to see you."

Roland disentangled himself from Reginas tight embrace once Raven began to stir in Emma's arms, almost as if she was aware of the reunion taking place around her.

"Who's that?" he asked Emma as he approached the baby.

Regina's eyes found Robin's once more as he stood in the middle of the diner, too perplexed to move. "That's Raven." she said, her eyes never leaving Robin's "Your little sister." that appeared to bring Robin out of his temporary trance and before Regina knew what was happening Robin attacked her mouth as if he were drowning and she was the only source of oxygen available.

As they broke apart with ragged breaths, Robin grabbed her face in both his hands and pulled her back in so that their foreheads were touching. Afraid to lose the physical contact they just shared. "She's mine?" he questioned, even though he already had his confirmation he needed to hear the words from her.

She smiled up at him as one of her hands covered his before kissing him softly again "She is." Robin let out what seemed to be a half chuckle, half sigh. She wasn't really sure "Robin, do you want to meet our daughter?" he answered with another kiss.

Roland was still admiring his newfound sister and Raven managed to get quite a good grip on the boys finger but as soon as she laid eyes on her mother Raven forgot all about her new brother, letting go of Roland's finger almost immediately. As Regina finally picked her up, getting an encouraging nod from Emma she made her way back to Robin "You're about to meet someone very important." she cooed quietly "Robin, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Raven." she announced as she reached him.

It was love at first sight. The kind that takes over your body and consumes your whole soul. The kind of love only a parent can feel towards their child. "Sorry I'm late." he whispered and Regina wasn't sure if he was talking to her or the baby in her arms. Robin traced his daughters face with his finger whilst he smiled tenderly at her. Logically, Regina knew Raven was too young to know who Robin was but the way her blue eyes seemed to light up when he smiled at her. It was as if she recognised him and that filled her heart with so much love that the grin she wore was almost painful.

"She is beautiful. She has your smile." Robin said as he cradled his daughter's head and looked up at her mother "And she got your dimples and your eyes." she replied "She most certainly did." he said as his right hand found its way into her hair, glancing at the lion tattoo Regina leaned into his touch. "It seems we have a lot to talk about love." she nodded against his arm as Robin pulled her towards him and held her close, mindful of the baby between them.

"How is this possible?" she questioned "How are you here?" Regina's confusion mirrored in every face present in Granny's diner.

"Yes, how exactly did you manage to get back across the town line mate?" Hook pipped in, bringing the couple out of the little bubble they appeared to have formed around themselves, making them aware that they were not in fact, alone. "Is the crocodile with you?"

"Actually, it was Henry." Robin informed them and everyone's eyes immediately turned to the teenager.

"Henry?!" Regina looked at her son as if he had suddenly grown a second head. "How is this possible? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Mum really, come on. Give me some credit. I found my birth mother when I was 10, knowing nothing about her, not even her name. Do you really think I wouldn't find Robin?" he said mildly insulted that everyone seemed so shocked by the idea that he could achieve something like that by himself.

"Why didn't you say anything? How did you get them across the town line?" Emma asked him, still perplexed at the idea that her teenage son saved the day when she was unable to do so herself.

"I wasn't sure how I'd bring them back once I did find them and I didn't want to give you false hope in case I couldn't" he looked at Regina as he replied "You were finally somewhat happy again, I didn't want to ruin it if my plan didn't work. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Regina rushed to him and kissed his cheek as she pulled him against her side "Oh honey. The fact you were trying to give me my happy ending makes me love you that much more." she kissed him again "I didn't think that was possible."

_AN._ _Thank you all for the reviews and showing interest in this story. Honestly didn't wasn't sure how people would react to this as I'm not a writer and I'd never really dabbled in fanfiction before. So as you can see I've decided to carry on with this story. I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be as there are a few things that I want to explore; including the missing year. Let me know if there are any specifics you'd like me to go into. _

_V _


	3. Chapter 3

"_I don't think I can do it." Regina managed to say in between sobs.  
>"Regina, look at Henry." Snow tried "Look at that wonderful boy you raised. You did it then all alone. Now you have all of us to help you. You are not alone. We will not let you do this by yourself." Snow knew better than to hug her but when Regina didn't shrug off her hand she moved closer to her step mother.<br>Regina looked up in order to look Snow in the eyes when she whispered "I can't do it without him." the utter heartbreak that was visible on her face, broke Snow's heart.  
>"We'll find a way." Snow reassured her as she finally pulled to her once her into a warm embrace and Regina collapsed in her arms. The pair stayed like that, sat on the bedroom floor, wrapped up in each other until Regina was finally able to calm down.<em>

_Pregnancy was a completely foreign topic for Regina and she found great comfort in knowing that Snow would be there to help her through it, even though she would never admit it , she had grown quite close to her once swore enemy._

_Henry wasn't aware of his mother's unexpected pregnancy until he found her doubled over the toilet one morning after breakfast, when he asked if she needed anything Regina had simply told him it was probably just a stomach bug and that she would be better in a few days. A week had passed when he found her in that same position. Over lunch Henry had simply asked in between bites "Mom, are you pregnant?"_

_The question had taken Regina by surprise as she half chocked on her food, she wasn't showing, it was still much too early. "What? What makes you ask that?" she tried to sound casual as if the question was just too ridiculous to even give it another thought. "Well for starters you've been rushing to the bathroom every morning for the past 2 weeks or so. You've been eyeing the food like it makes you sick since it arrived." When she gave him a look that said he was delusional, Henry added "Plus you've been downright moody all week!"_

"_Henry!" she was suddenly surprised by his bluntness, she shouldn't have been, he was her son after all and she had never been one to sugar coat things either. "Well, I'm no expert but all the movies say that those are clear signs of pregnancy." When she didn't reply he asked again "So, are you? Pregnant?"_

_Regina considered lying to him but she had promised him long ago that she would never do it again, plus, what was the point? She would start to show in a few months and Henry was her son, he had the right to know what was going on. So she settled for the truth "Yes." Henry smiled brightly at her but before he could say anything she quickly added "I'm not far along. About 6 weeks and yes it's Robin's." she hadn't said his name since he had left 2 months again; the memories followed by the word were just too painful. _

_Henry was conflicted on how to react, he was extremely happy that his mother was pregnant, that he was going to be somebody's big brother. But the way Regina's eyes saddened when she said Robin's name made him realise just how complicated the whole situation was. He reached for her hand when he said "This is going to be great! You're already an amazing mom so this kid will be super lucky. Plus I'm here and I've always wanted a sister!" Regina chuckled at his certainty that she was expecting a girl as she pulled him towards her into a somewhat awkward hug "Don't worry mom, we'll get him back." He whispered into her shoulder._

How had the teenager managed to achieve the impossible? That was the question on everybody's mind as Regina and Henry finally broke apart from their hug.

"Now, tell me how did you do this?" Regina asked.

"Well as you all know Emma and I can leave Storybrook anytime we want. Mom can do it because she's the saviour and I can do it because I was born in this world, unlike all of you guys." He explained briefly to everyone within earshot. "But then I remembered that grandpa left once with us to go look for my dad and all he needed was something from the person he loved the most. So I just took one of your scarves and gave it to Robin once I was finally able to track him down." He paused, as if waiting for questions. "When that didn't work, grandpa explained that he needed to have had the article of clothing or whatever it was from the person he loved with him when he crossed the line the first time around."

"So, how did you manage to get him here?" Emma asked curiously.

"You see, that's when it starts to get a bit confusing." He ruffled his hair slightly, trying to find the right. "I asked Tink to do the whole pixie dust thing mom said she did all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest the first time it led them to each other. I was hoping it would make like some sort of path and once it reached Robin he could just follow it back, kind of like the yellow brick road but magical but the pixie dust just stopped at the town line." He recounted another failed attempt. "But then I got this idea, what if we got pixie dust on the actual scarf and I took it with me?"

"Honey, there's no magic across the line. That was the whole point of sending Marian across it, so that she would be free from the curse of the Snow Queen." Regina tried to explain, when she saw how frustrated her son was becoming by simply telling the tale.

"Yes, I know." He responded, embarrassed that it took him a large number of failed attempts to get Robin across a stupid town line. "But I have the heart of the truest believer, that had to count for something right?" he said, regaining some of his enthusiasm "Well it turns out it did."

"What? How?" David asked, his patience growing tired.

"Well, first I got Robin to the line, but right before I crossed over Tink enchanted your scarf again with pixie dust and I held on to it as I reached across the line to grab Robin." The susceptible looks from his now fully engaged audience made him explain further "You see, mom is Robin's true love but she's also mine" he said those words carefully, trying not to hurt his other mom's feelings "the scarf stayed over in Storybrook but was connected to Robin through me, so not only was it leading me to you mom" he said looking at Regina "but it was also leading Robin, because I was holding onto him and I truly believed that this would work."

"And you have the heart of the truest believer." Snow said quietly.

By this point Regina eyes had begun to tear up once more, the resilience her son showed in order to give her her happy ending back was astonishing to her. Any other teenager would've given up after the first failed attempt, if they even tried it that is.

"Exactly. And because I wasn't fully across the line yet it seemed to work!" Henry finally finished. It was so simple that he had to wonder why no one had thought about it before him but he was just happy that it had worked and Raven finally had her dad in her life.

**AN. So there was a little flashback of Regina's little meltdown when she found out she was pregnant and Henry finding out as well. If you want to see more flashbacks let me know. Also, I hope the whole Henry's heart of the truest believer was the thing that connected the magic across the town line wasn't too out of the realm of possibilities. I mean, I don't get why they can't just pull them back into town. Anyways, next chapter I'll mention what's going on with Marian. Reviews are greatly appreciated, let's me know that there's someone out there actually reading this...  
><strong>

**V**


End file.
